


Hide ‘n’ Seek

by CharbroilLaFlamme



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Not Shippy, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharbroilLaFlamme/pseuds/CharbroilLaFlamme
Summary: The Neighbour recalls his adept Hide and Seek abilities.





	Hide ‘n’ Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to christen my AO3 account with an old Ficlet I wrote for Hello Neighbour. I hope y’all enjoy! (Please give feedback if’n ya can!)

 

 _One, two, three..._  
_Don’t look, patience..._

His hands covered his eyes wholly, although he felt uncomfortable wearing gloves to do this as it did not sit well.  
He let out a rather long sigh.  
_Four, five, six..._  
It felt like a little while since he’d picked up counting again. Lapsing into thoughts unknown. Invasive.  
_Go and look, won’t do any harm. It’s just a game._

... _But cheating is bad._

The game itself was just simple hide ‘n’ seek.  
Even more, there were only two hiding places. A bed and a wardrobe.  
So why cheat? What was the point?  
He needed only to rely on his other senses.

_Seven, eight, nine..._

He turned around on ten, then looked at the two spots.  
_Ready or not, here I come!..._

  
He ducked under the bed to see where his hider was.

  
_Bah, fiddlesticks, nothing._

  
He stood up again and sighed.  
One other hiding spot remained, and he could hear his hider’s breaths whooshing from the crack of the door.

He threw the doors open, hand grabbing the shirt front and pulling back hard.  
_Found you._  
“Woah there!”

His doctor smiled.  
This was another one of the tests, seeing if he could function as a proper human being. And not like a big lumbering child saddled with a ten ton weight of mistakes.

This was a long time ago.

But now he was alone with the world crumbling around him in a house. In a dead, cold house of memories. Of laughing children and crying wives.

He crept to the door, the empty wardrobe, save for the small human hiding within, struggling in vain to stifle his breaths with his hands.

He opened the door, then shone a light at the wide eyes of a wee one, no more than ten.

_I’m the best at hide and seek now._


End file.
